The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit structures and more particularly to utilizing different sets of repair addresses within storage elements to selectively enable and disable various components of the integrated circuit structures within different temperature ranges.
Modern integrated circuit structures include many different individual components. Some of these components can operate better at certain temperatures, while other components may operate better at different temperatures. Further, some components can be redundant of other components allowing certain components to be used in place of other components if or when the device is operating within a certain temperature environment, or if some of the components are defective.
One device that is commonly used to selectively engage or disengage a specific component from operating in the integrated circuit device is storage element, such as a register, an electronic fuse (eFuse), etc., that stores addresses of which components are to be utilized.
When devices are tested, various operating parameters can be determined. For example, one operating parameter is the maximum (or minimum) operating temperature range, outside of which the components of the integrated circuit device cannot reliably operate. In addition, such testing can determine that certain components will operate better at a certain temperature, while other components may operate better at different temperatures. This allows the fuses to program an integrated circuit device to operate optimally at a specific temperature.